Let Me Help
by Blatburst
Summary: It all started with Eren Yeager's murder. When Eren's murder goes unsolved, Levi Ackerman is there to help solve it. But when the case threatens to go cold, Levi gets help in an unusual way. ((ONESHOT))


**Welp instead of updating my other story, i did this. meh (i swear im gonna update it) please enjoy, my friends. these characters don't belong to me btw**

* * *

 _"...Eren Yeager, 16, a student of Shiganshina Academy died at approximately 5:45 p.m. at the site of the new building under construction. The autopsy report states that the victim's head was stuck by a blunt object and suffered a blood clot in his brain which ultimately led to his death. The police have also found some bruises on both of his arms and neck indicating that this had been signs of struggle. The police are still finding who the killer-"_

Eren Yeager's friends held the newspaper tightly as they read the article about their friend. It has been days since his best friend died yet his best friend's killer is still unknown. When the shocking news first broke out, Eren's friends couldn't believe it. There was no way that their friend was dead. One day he was alive and well and now—dead. Eren's friends were overcome with grief and sadness and that very night, each of Eren's friends cried themselves to sleep. However, there was one friend who cared about Eren a lot more than anything-Levi Ackerman. Levi was Eren closest friend and had been friends with Eren since their childhood. He was determined to find the murderer and bring justice to Eren's name. Levi vowed never to give up.

As the days bled into weeks, Levi started worrying about the case going cold. So far, there had been little evidence to pinpoint suspects. He was going to call it a night until the lights in his room started flickering.

"What is going on?" Levi murmured to himself. Everything in his room started go crazy—lights flickering, phone vibrating intensely, books on his shelf rattling, and the room's temperature going cold all of a sudden. "Eren, if this is you, please stop!"

A moment after he said that, everything went completely still. As Levi sighed in relief, he immediately felt a burst of cool air pass behind his. _"Levi…"_ He heard a disemboweled voice. That was the last thing he heard after he fainted and fell through the night.

In the morning, he was awakened by the aches on his back. He apparently fell asleep on his room's floor. Levi ran his fingers through his hair and thought, "That _thing_ last night was probably a dream." He tried to reassure himself—that _thing_ wasn't Eren. It couldn't be, could it?

" _No, it couldn't be."_ Levi got up and got himself ready for school.

At school, Levi told his friends about his weird experience that night.

"It's like he was communicating with you or something!"

"Yeah, like he was showing you some signs."

"No, that's bogus…" One of his friends questioned him. "Levi, are you certain you saw Eren?"

"No, I didn't see him I just—I just felt his presence or something." Levi rubbed his temples in a circular motion. "I swear I'm going crazy."

"Levi, you need to rest more often. We know what it is like to lose him; we're his friends too. What happened last night was probably a result of stress."

"Yeah… I just need to rest, that's all." Levi looked at his friends and smiled. "Thanks, guys."

The following days, Levi felt paranoid at almost everything that he does. He felt like he was constantly watched. In the corner if his eye, he would sometimes see a weird mist-like figure form but then would immediately disappear when he turns to look at it. This unusual occurrence usually happens in the hallways of his school. In his classroom, he would find himself staring at Eren's empty seat. All the memories of his best friend would come rushing down his head like a collection of photographs. And at some points, he would find Eren's presence grow stronger. It was like he wasn't even dead—like he was still in his seat. He felt uneasy, thinking about that of his dead best friend. This was getting out of hand. It wasn't even normal. _"This isn't stress,"_ he thought while noting all of the eerie situations going on these past days. _These_ were sign of Eren. Eren was making his presence known. Eren was _here_ and he was _desperate_.

By the time class was done, Levi thought of a plan to contact Eren's lost soul. He thought of many ways to contact him such as buying an Ouija board or performing the "Spirit of the Glass" ritual, he chose the latter because it's less of a hassle to sort out. He waited for his classmates to go home and prepared the ritual in his classroom. He prepared a paper with all of the letters from A-Z and the words "YES" and "NO". Levi sat on Eren's seat and took a deep breath then placed his hand on the glass. After what he did, he chanted the incantation of the ritual three times.

 _Spirit of the Glass, I call upon thee_

 _I call upon the spirit of Eren Yeager_

 _I call upon his presence_

 _Sprit of the Glass, show yourself_

After he chanted the incantation, Levi began to ask questions. "Eren, are you there?" The atmosphere began to feel heavy. Levi waited for a response from his best friend. The hair on the back of his neck rose. He felt chills on his spine, goosebumps rising on his pale skin. Levi felt a ghostly presence behind him.

The air grew colder every second. He felt as if there was something cold on top of his hand. In a quick motion, this mysterious force moved his hand across the paper.

' **YES.'**

Levi's eyes went wide. He sensed fear creeping up his whole body. _"No, I should not be afraid. This is my best friend,"_ he whispered to no one but himself.

"…Why are you still here?" He asked Eren, his voice slightly cracking at the end.

A few minutes pass and Eren has yet to answer his question. Levi felt somewhat disappointed. " _Is he even here anymore?"_ He thought to himself.

He felt the unusual force back on the top of his hand. His hand traveled across the paper, spelling out the word:

 **'HELPPAPERTHREATS'**

" _Oh my god,"_ Levi muttered with dismay. This was it. Eren was helping him find his murderer. He could put the final nail in the coffin to help Eren move on. "E-Eren, where should I start looking?"

Levi's hand moved to the letters…

 **'NEAR'**

Levi suddenly stood up, breaking the ritual. He could feel his heart beat fast at an alarming rate. He pinched the top of his nose and counted to ten—a technique taught by his mother to help his calm down when a situation causes panic. Soon after, he returned to his senses.

"I need to find that paper with threats."

Levi rummaged through all of his classmates' belongings under their desks, hoping to find the paper that he was looking for. Finding no paper of threats under his classmates' desks, He checked the large wooden shelves at the back of his classroom, the trash bins, and the drawers of the teacher's desk—alas, there was still no paper. Feeling exhausted, he slumped to the wall. As he was resting, he noticed a folded piece of paper wedged between the hinges of his door. He stood up and got close, wary of his surroundings.

He took the folded paper from the hinges and unfolded it slowly, only to be terrorized with its disturbing contents. The words _'kill'_ and _'Eren'_ were repeated and written in a psychotic manner. The paper was colored with different colors of pastel, a kind of pastel that artists mostly use. The letters of the distressing letter appeared to be somewhat scratched onto the paper covered in pastel. It's like it was scratched by something sharp like a fingernail.

" _Who would use pastel and then scratch their threats in it?"_ He wondered. This was probably done by someone who loved art—an amateur artist. _"Wait, this handwriting seems familiar…"_ Levi knew this because he used to help his teaches check the tests of his classmates and with the amount of tests they were checking, Levi was imprinted in his head of his classmates' handwritings.

Levi pondered for a moment then put two and two together. "Of course! How could I have been so blind?!" There was this girl who had the same handwriting and who always aspired to be an artist and her name was Annie. He _knew_. Levi finally knew the truth and he was going to confront Annie of her unforgivable crime. _"How could she do this…?"_

The next day, Levi went directly to Annie with his fist clenched on the paper and his face full of peril. He wanted to call the police to arrest Annie but he couldn't be too sure. He wanted her to break and he wanted it bad.

"Oh, Levi, I didn't notice you there. Nice day today, isn't it?" Levi was irritated at her for being so happy at what she had done.

"I know you did it."

Levi's statement seemed to take an effect on Annie. "…Pardon? I… I didn't quite catch that."

Levi stared at her, eyes boring through her soul. "I know what _you_ did."

Annie's body shook after Levi said that. Her body was trembling and her lips were quivering as she bit it. "…What? D-Do you hear w-what you're saying?!" Levi finally got her. "I-I didn't…"

"Then what is this?" Levi showed Annie the almost crumpled paper filled with threats that was in the fists of his hand. "I know very damn well that this is your handwriting."

Levi could hear Eren's murderer's breath go uneven. "W-Where …did you get that?"

"It was tucked in on the hinges of the door in the classroom. You chose a pretty dumb hiding spot to conceal your crime." Levi was livid; the tone of his voice was dripping with venom.

"I swear I didn't put it there!"

"Ah, so you admit to it then." Annie opened her mouth to deny it but no words came out for she just noticed her biggest mistake.

"… _You killed my best friend, didn't you?"_

Those were the words that broke through Annie's façade. Annie started screaming loudly, enough to drive all of the birds out in the area.

Annie went down to her knees and pulled the strands of her hair, repeating the words _'I killed Eren!'_ over and over. She was on the brink of insanity. Her mind was clouded with guilt and anxiety.

"… _I killed Eren. I couldn't stand his living presence. He was always there to prove that he was better than me. Your friend deserved to die! "_

That was it—her final confession. "It's over, Eren." Levi breathlessly said as he dialed the police.

The following day, Annie got arrested. She confessed everything to the police. She saw Eren as a threat to her aspiration. It turns out that she ambushed Eren after school and tried to choke him to death. Her method didn't work so she resorted to hitting Eren's head with a rock that she grabbed nearby. That is the final blow—the one that killed Eren. Annie went into shock and ran away from the scene of the crime. The night of the murder, Annie got a piece of paper and covered it with pastel. She then scratched the pastel covered paper on the surface, leaving her disturbing "confessions" for others to read. The next day, she placed it in the hinges of the door. In the end, she wanted to be found out. Her guilty conscience wanted herself to be punished for what she had done.

Weeks turned to months and Levi could finally breathe easy. As he was walking through hallways of his school, he felt a familiar chill-a chill that he had grown accustomed to. Levi stopped walking and said, "You're going to a better place, Eren. You're free now."

The cold air lifted and was replaced with a warm, inviting one. Levi saw Eren's full, smiling apparition as Levi said those words. Eren was dressed in their school uniform; it was like going back to their good, old days again.

Eren flashed Levi his angelic smile and said, " _Thank you so much, Levi."_ Eren started to fade away, signaling that he would finally rest in peace.

" _I pray you live long and well."_

 **Fin**


End file.
